From Currahee to the Eagle's Nest
by Alexi Vasilyevich Talenski
Summary: Corporal Robert Stuart volunteered for the airborne, he wanted to fight for his country. But in the two years ahead he wonders if he will make it home to ma. Rated M for Intense Violence, Very Strong Language, and some Sexual Content


"FLAK COMING IN" Yelled the Pilot

Puffs of black smoke started to surround the armada of C-47 Skytrains. One of the planes took a direct hit on it's left engine and plummeted downward. Corporal. Nicholas Stuart sat near the open door where he and everyone in his stick would jump out of in a couple of minutes. Then them man next to him started singing, "Blood on the Risers" they waited until he finished the first verse before all chiming in.

[He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright,

He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;

He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,

"You ain't gonna jump no more!"

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,

Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;

He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,

He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,

The silk from his reserves spilled out, and wrapped around his legs,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome,

Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones;

The canopy became his shroud; he hurtled to the ground.

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind,

He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind;

He thought about the medic corps, and wondered what they'd find,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild,

The medics jumped and screamed with glee, they rolled their sleeves and smiled,

For it had been a week or more since last a 'Chute had failed,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

He hit the ground, the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high;

His comrades, then were heard to say "A hell of a way to die!"

He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!

There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,

Intestines were a-dangling from his paratroopers suit,

He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots,

He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,

He ain't gonna jump no more!]

Then suddenly the Red light flashed up next to him.

"Red light!" yelled Lt. Meehan

"Stand up!" everyone simultaneously stood up

"Hook up!" everyone hooked their static line up to the wire above their heads and held it there

Before Lt. Meehan could yell for an equipment check the plane was rocked by a explosion in their left wing.

Then there was a second explosion and Robert found himself in a burning airplane.


End file.
